Boy's next door
by Kill-titi
Summary: Réecriture des chapîtres du manga, avec quelques scènes inventées. Adrian Clay est un instituteur le jour et un serial killer de jeunes prostitués males la nuit, jusqu'au jour où Lawrence, un jeune prostitué de quatorze ans, découvre son secret...
1. Prologue

**Title: Boy's next door  
Author: **Kill_titi  
**Pairing: **Adrian Clay/Lawrence  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary:** Adrian Clay est un instituteur le jour et un serial killer de jeunes prostitués males la nuit, jusqu'au jour où Lawrence, un jeune prostitué de quatorze ans, découvre son secret... chantage, passion, tragédie.  
**Warning(s):** scènes violents, yaoi  
**Author Notes:** Réécriture des chapîtres du manga, avec quelques scènes inventées.  
**Word Count: 1.307**  
**Disclaimer:** Don't know, don't own, not real,belong to Kaori Yuki

**Prologue **

Ils attendaient à la porte de l'appartement. Deux loubards adossaient aux murs. Le chauve prit une cigarette dans un paquet dans la poche arrière de son jean élimé et l'alluma avec un vieux briquet à essence. Il tira une longue latte sur sa Marlboro menthol et cracha doucement la fumée blanche en reposant sa tête contre le mur. C'était long, trop long. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, un petit brun trapu à la veste en cuir usé et au cou tatoué; un des hommes de main de Dallas, tout comme lui. Le type aux cheveux bruns mâchouillait nerveusement son collier, un gros crucifix orné de pierres rouges et croisa le regard du chauve, inquiet. Ils auraient dû entendre tirer maintenant. Il devrait être mort.  
« Vas-y frappe » dit le Chauve  
Le brun s'approcha de la porte et toqua avec force.  
« Et Lawr ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Grouilles toi ! Faut qu'on se tire d'ici ». Aucune réponse, l'appartement était silencieux.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il fait, c'est pas vrai… » dit le chauve en s'approchant de la porte et commença à la martela du poing « Lawrence, ouvres la porte, bordel ! »  
-Et mec, c'est pas normal là…  
Le brun recula, souleva sa veste, dévoilant un étui à pistolet et un revolver. Il prit l'arme, visa la serrure et tira. La poignet et le bois de la porte éclatèrent. Le chauve donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant un spectacle d'horreur.  
La chambre était plongée dans le noir. On discernait à peine les quelques meubles qui ornaient la modeste pièce. Seule la lumière du couloir venait éclairer faiblement le lit au centre de la pièce. De grandes taches rouges avaient éclaboussées les draps et les murs. Et cette odeur… une odeur de sang embaumait la pièce. Et sur le lit, assis, le dos appuyait contre la tête de lit se trouvait un homme. Il avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus tristes et doux. Il serrait contre lui le corps d'un jeune homme, presque un enfant, qu'il embrassait tendrement. Tout deux étaient couvert de sang. L'homme caressait amoureusement le visage et les cheveux noirs de l'adolescent et embrassait ses lèvres pales. Et le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas. Il était déjà mort.

« C'est Lawrence » bredouilla le brun, les yeux fixés sur le visage juvénile du cadavre. « Qu'est ce que vous avez fais ?!» cria-t-il en s'approchant du lit.  
« Il faut appeler les flics ! Arrêtez de le toucher, il est déjà mort. C'est vous qui l'avez tué ? » demanda le chauve.

« Taisez-vous…. »

La voix était douce, aussi légère qu'un souffle. L'homme relâcha doucement son étreinte sur le garçon. La tête de l'enfant roula vers la lumière, dévoilant des yeux gris éteints et vitreux, morts. Un mince filet écarlate coula de ses lèvres. Sa poitrine arborait une plaie sanglante, une blessure au cœur.

L'homme ne détachait pas les bras de son corps. Tendrement il le berçait, tout en écartant amoureusement les mèches sombres de son visage.

« Taisez-vous… Vous allez réveillez Lawrence. Taisez-vous. »

« Arrêtez, qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire ? Ne touchez pas à Lawrence ! Il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort ! Rendez le moi, il est à moi !»

On lui arracha le cadavre des bras. Il hurla. On emmenait Lawrence. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi on lui enlevait son corps, pourquoi des hommes le plaçaient dans un sac noir, pourquoi on lui disait qu'il était mort ?

Il hurlait et se débattait tandis que des hommes en uniforme tentaient de le maintenir pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le corps ou de se griffer le visage et les yeux.  
Mais quand le sac se referma, quand le visage de Lawrence disparu sous le plastique noir, il tomba à genoux, les bras en croix, empoignés par les policiers. La tête inclinée et le cœur crevé, il sombra.

* * *

Adrian se réveilla dans une cellule aux murs verts. Il leva nonchalamment les yeux vers les barreaux de sa nouvelle demeure. La cellule était étroite mais propre et n'avait pour seul meuble que le lit de fer sur lequel il reposait, une table et une chaise. Il se leva et observa la pièce, reprenant doucement conscience de la réalité.  
Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Une douleur dans la poitrine. Il porta la main à son cœur et baissa les yeux.  
Il portait toujours sa chemise blanche, sa chemise maculée de sang séché. Il toucha les formes écarlates. La douleur de son cœur s'intensifia. Trop de sang, la mémoire lui revint.

« Le sang… Lawrence. » murmura-t-il.

Sa respiration devint haletante, et des râles se formaient à chaque expiration, s'intensifièrent jusqu'à produire un hurlement affreux.  
Lawrence était mort. Il le savait. Enfin il le savait.  
Il hurla. Il se jeta sur les barreaux, y écrasa son crane. Les gardes accoururent puis reculèrent, effrayés, pour l'observaient de l'autre côté du couloir.  
Adrian recula et se projeta à nouveau contre les grilles de la cellule, comme pour les traversait. Tremblant il s'approcha de la chaise, la saisit et la lança à travers la cellule, en pleurant et en jurant. Puis il envoya la table volé contre le lit, le choc brisa le vieux bois. Il martela les murs froids de ses poings, comme un dément, à se meurtrir les phalanges. Après un moment, les hurlements cessèrent.  
Affaiblit et vacillant, Adrian s'écroula dans le coin le plus sombre de la cellule. Il se pressait contre le mur. Il pleurait. Ses bras se contractaient, serraient le corps d'un ange qui n'était plus là. Il glissa sur mur, les paupières ouvertes, le regard vide. L'obscurité l'enveloppa.

_Lawrence… Lawrence… Je t'aime._

* * *

_« Le serial killer de Los Angeles, responsable de la mort de plusieurs adolescents à été arrêté cette nuit. Il s'agit d'un instituteur de 27 ans appelé Adrian Clay. »_

**Tous les jours, les journaux et les reporters parlent de nous. Mais je ne peux rien dire.**

_« Le tueur que l'on avait surnommé le « Tueur Aveugle » a été retrouvé dans son appartement serrant le corps de sa dernière victime, un jeune adolescent de quatorze du nom de Lawrence. »_

**Dans mon monde, mon monde fou, tu étais mon ange, le plus beau et le plus terrible.**

_« Lawrence, tout comme les autres victimes d'Adrian Clay, faisait partie d'une maison close pour prostitués de sexe masculin. »_

**Les gens crient et parlent d'un monstre. Beaucoup de voix, beaucoup de bruit. ****Je ne comprends plus ce qu'ils disent.**

_« Tueur d'enfant ! Montres ton visage, tu n'es pas un homme ! »  
« Comment a-t-on pu vivre à côté de cet homme sans savoir ? »  
« C'est un instituteur. Jamais je n'aurais cru… »  
« Condamnez le à mort ! »  
« Le « Tueur Aveugle » ! C'est lui ! Celui qui bandent les yeux de ses victimes »_

**Pourquoi crient-il si fort ?  
Ah, j'ai compris.  
Il y a beaucoup de lumière et une foule bruyante.  
Je sais…  
**_**C'est une fête foraine.**_

* * *

Et le Fou du charivari accueille les passants à rejoindre la grande fête foraine.  
N'a-t'il pas l'ai joyeux avec ses ballons multicolores. N'était-il pas drôle avec son chapeau et ses chaussons à clochettes. Il est radieux sous son maquillage d'arlequin. Laissez-vous tenter par sa voix chantante.

**Mesdames et Messieurs, approchez !  
S'il vous plait approchez !  
Aujourd'hui c'est la fête foraine annuelle.  
Oubliez tous vos chagrins  
Et amusez-vous !**

Le bouffon est drôle. Il a un chapeau haute forme pour faire des tours de magie.  
De son chapeau il sort un lapin, dont les yeux sont bandés. Et il me tend un couteau.

**Vas-y Adrian, Amuses-toi.**

_Ma vie est une fête foraine._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, ce n'est pas fini.  
Please, review.


	2. La ruelle macabre

**Title: Boy's next door  
Author: **Kill_titi  
**Pairing: **Adrian Clay/Lawrence  
**Rating: **R

**Summary:** Adrian Clay est un instituteur le jour et un serial killer de jeunes prostitués mâles la nuit,  
jusqu'au jour où Lawrence, un jeune prostitué de quatorze ans, découvre son secret... chantage, passion, tragédie.  
**Warning(s):** scènes violents, yaoi, **scène de sexe**  
**Author Notes:** Réécriture des chapîtres du manga, avec quelques scènes inventées.  
**Word Count: 1.890**  
**Disclaimer:** Don't know, don't own, not real,belong to Kaori Yuki

Désolé pour le retard dans la mise à jour de cette histoire, ou de cette révision d'histoire plutôt. Je suis prise avec deux autres fanfictions dont le principal est traduit en anglais puis révisé par des beta readers anglophones, ce qui prend pas mal de temps. J'essaierai d'être plus rigoureuse pour cette histoire. J'aime toujours autant le travail de Kaori Yuki,et je compte bien terminer cette histoire.  
Ce chapitre est sombre, comme le précédent. Je viens de (re)-finir de regarder l'anime **Black Butler**, donc forcément je pleure et j'ai des idées assez glauques dans la tête, je me mets toujours dans des états seconds pour écrire cette histoire, donc **review(ez) pour me dire si j'ai réussi à faire passer un peu de l'émotion que je ressens.**  
Attention dans ce chapitre il y a des **scènes de sexe** en plus, mais rien de vulgaire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

J'écoute toujours certaine musique en écrivant mes fics, donc un petit conseil (assez précis) pour créer l'ambiance:

Dans la première partie: **"Who will take my dreams away"** de la BO de "La Cité des Enfants perdus" avec la partie d'Angelo Badalamenti. (Cette musique met mal à l'aise et illustre bien l'ambiance des foires et fêtes forraine du XIXème siècle où l'attraction principale était d'exhiber les "monstres" ainsi qu'on appelait les personnes victimes de malformations physiques...).  
Dans la deuxième partie: **"Lies" de **Evanescence  
Dans la troisième partie: **"I'm not driving Anymore"** de Rob Dougan  
Dans la quatrième partie: le dernier couplet de **"A tear to shed"** de la Bo des "Noces funèbres"

Enjoy!

* * *

Le clown au bonnet à clochettes joue avec son chapeau et ses lèvres écarlates s'écartent en un sourire sinistre. Qu'il est effrayant cet arlequin aux gants blancs et aux yeux striés de noir. Le tintement joyeux de ses cloches dorées devient sec lorsqu'il agite son couteau de cuisine. Et le lapin blanc est sorti du chapeau mais il est blessé, et une larme de sang tache les bandages qui lui couvrent les yeux et lui enserrent sa fourrure blanche.

_Adrian, ta maman est ici, à la fête foraine, car toi aussi tu es sorti du chapeau,_ dit l'horrible clown à l'enfant qui le regarde. Et sa main gantée tend le couteau au petit garçon aux cheveux blonds.  
_Adrian dépêche toi._

_Le pauvre petit lapin ne verra jamais la lame qui lui tranche tendrement la gorge._

_

* * *

_La ruelle sombre, aux murs recouverts de graffitis grotesques, sentait l'urine et les ordures s'amoncelaient sur le sol. Le parfait endroit pour une passe rapide. Le jeune garçon portait une chemise blanche et un jean bleu troué. Il venait de faire une fellation à un client au ventre gras et aux mains crasseuses, et il avait été écœuré quand l'homme avait passé les doigts sales dans ses cheveux pour le forcer à avaler. Il avait failli vomir mais il était un professionnel après tout. Il avait connu pire. Il venait juste de sortir de la ruelle, plaçant les billets chiffonnés qu'il venait de gagner dans les poches de son jean élimé, quand un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds l'avait saisi par les épaules et l'avait fait reculer dans la ruelle, en lui susurrant qu'il avait de quoi payer. Le jeune garçon avait sourit et lui avait pris la main pour l'entrainer au fond de la ruelle en cul de sac. Jaugeant l'homme de haut en bas, un sourire sensuel sur ses lèvres douces, il s'était adossé au mur en commençant à ouvrir sa chemise. L'inconnu aux cheveux blonds s'était approcher de lui et s'empressa d'embrasser son cou et ses épaules avec une fièvre dévorante. Le jeune garçon lui mordilla l'oreille en lui demande ce qu'il voulait, _en lui disant qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, qu'il s'aurait lui faire du bien_. Et alors qu'il portait sa main vers le bouton du le pantalon de son client, celui-ci recula brusquement, le rejetant violemment contre le mur. Son regard bleu qui était tendre derrière ses lunettes quelques minutes auparavant étaient maintenant animées d'une lueur étrange et dangereuse. Il sourit, mais il n'était pas amusé. Le jeune garçon sentait une fine pointe de peur lui saisir les entrailles et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner une excuse pour s'éclipser, l'homme lui saisit les épaules et le retourna pour le plaquer contre le mur, le visage écrasé contre les briques froides et les mains sur le mur.

_Ne bouge pas_ lui dit-il, _ne dis rien_.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, essayant de ne pas trembler. Il était habitué aux tordus, le mieux était d'obéir avant qu'ils ne deviennent violents. L'inconnu se colla derrière lui, et encercla sa taille mince de ses bras, ses mains cherchant la braguette de son pantalon. Après avoir ouvert le bouton, il baissa le jean, entrainant le boxer sur les cuisses. Le jeune garçon se raidit, il savait que son client se déshabiller et alors qu'il se tournait pour jeter un coup, l'inconnu le poussa complètement contre le mur et se plaqua contre lui. Il s'apprêta à demander au type d'être plus doux avec lui mais à ce moment il sentit l'homme entrait en lui. Il cria de douleur crispant ses doigts sur les briques noirs alors que son sexe s'enfonçait en lui. Le client entoura son torse de ses bras et donna des poussées tendres et régulières. Cet homme connaissait les prostitués, il s'avait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de les préparer, car ils s'en chargeaient eux-mêmes entre chaque passe pour éviter les rapports trop longs et parfois douloureux ; car ses brutes ne savaient pas s'y prendre avec les jeunes garçons. Mais le rythme changea rapidement alors que le plaisir devenait plus intense. L'homme avait posé ses lèvres sur les épaules du prostitué et lui mordillait doucement la chair alors qu'il le prenait plus fort, plus vite, plus profondément. Le jeune garçon tenta de se relaxer sous les assauts brusques de son client, bercé par les râles de plaisir de l'homme qui le prenait. _C'était bon, tellement bon._ Mais s'il ressentait du plaisir, chaque coup de reins était douloureux. Il se mordit la lèvre pour créer une autre douleur et oublier celle qu'il ressentait entre ses jambes. Le type caressa son ventre et enserra son sexe dans sa main et commença à le masser. Le jeune garçon gémit, parcouru de plaisir. Ce type était doué. Il était beau. Il n'avait jamais été sauté par un type aussi beau. Il sentit le plaisir monter au plus profond de lui, l'envahir alors que de son sexe gicla le liquide blanchâtre qui recouvrit la main qui l'avait mené à l'extase. Sous l'effet de l'orgasme, ses jambes avaient flanché et son client le portait pratiquement contre lui alors qu'il donnait ses dernières poussées de plaisir dans le corps du garçon avant de se vider en lui dans un râle de plaisir. Haletant, il maintenait le garçon contre lui, ses bras autour de son torse l'empêchant de tomber. Le jeune garçon était bien. Il ne pensait à rien. Puis le client se raidit, et le repoussa. Il se retourna, indifférent, et reboutonna son pantalon.  
Le sentiment de souillure envahit le prostitué, ce même sentiment d'être une coquille vide et inutile qu'il ressentait après chaque baise rémunéré. Il remonta son pantalon et se tourna vers son client et tendit la main, réclamant sa paye.  
L'inconnu chercha dans sa poche, mais au lieu de billet, il sortit une bobine de scotch et s'approcha de son visage, une lueur démente jouant dans ses pupilles mornes. La panique saisit le garçon.

_Blind man ! Le Tueur aveugle ! Le tueur de prostitué se tenait devant lui._

_NON !_ Il hurla et tenta de repousser l'inconnu qui se précipitait sur lui, criant qu'il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui bande les yeux. _Non il ne voulait pas mourir_, il détestait cette vie, il détestait les assauts de ses hommes sur son corps, mais non il ne voulait pas mourir !

Mais son corps frêle et souillé ne put résister à l'étreinte de l'homme, qui le fit tomber à genoux sur le béton. Il roula des bandes de scotch autour de sa tête, et lui banda les yeux. Le garçon, aveugle, pleurait et suppliait. Mais déjà une lame lui déchirait le ventre, encore et encore, et une douleur atroce envahit son corps. Mais ses cris de douleur furent rapidement étouffés par les goulets de sang qui lui enrouaient la gorge et se déversaient hors de sa bouche, et maquillait ses lèvres, son menton puis son torse haletant. Il se débattait contre cette lame alors qu'il ne voyait plus rien, lançant ses bras dans le vide, frappant le néant alors que son corps était déchiré encore et encore par ce couteau invisible. Puis une douceur sourde parcourut son corps, alors que ses jambes perdaient toute force et qu'il se sentait glisser sur le sol. Le tueur le posait doucement contre le mur n'est-ce pas ? Il fait froid et il était mouillé. Mais il ne pleuvait pas, c'était le sang non ? Il était en train de mourir. Mais pourquoi faisait-il déjà aussi noir alors qu'il respirait encore un peu ? Ah oui, ses yeux étaient bandés… Dommage, il aurait voulu voir la lumière une dernière fois.

* * *

Adrian serrait dans sa main le couteau ensanglanté qu'il avait plongé dans le corps du garçon.

Combien de fois l'avait-il frappé? 10 fois ? Il ne savait pas, mais il se sentait fatigué et il était calme maintenant. Tout allait bien, alors que ce jeune garçon aux yeux bandés gisait sur le sol, Adrian se sentait enfin mieux. Un jeune garçon ? Presque un enfant, 15 ans tout au plus. Et il était sale, il avait vendu son corps, avait ressenti du plaisir sous les caresses et les étreintes de ses hommes pervers. Il s'était laissé prendre par _lui_, il l'avait laissé le toucher, l'embrasser et le prendre contre le mur de cette horrible ruelle. Dégoûtant, répugnant ! Mais c'était fini, il était beau comme ça, contre le mur, les yeux bandés et le corps couvert de sang, comme une couverture liquide et douce. Il était pur et magnifique comme un ange. Il n'était plus souillé.

Mais alors qu'il contemplait le corps du garçon qu'il avait sauté et assassiné, Adrian entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui dans la ruelle.  
Paniqué, il se retourna et vit une silhouette fine habillée de noir s'avançait dans l'allée sombre, serrant un paquet de ses bras minces. Un jeune garçon dont les mèches de ses cheveux sombres couvraient ses yeux gris verts. Il avait un corps frêle et doux, une démarche haute. Et un regard troublant… mon Dieu ce regard qui transperce la chair, et coud dans le cœur un fil doré qui se serre et se tord, et rend chaque battement difficile. Il le regardait. C'est alors qu'Adrian réalisa qu'il avait vu son visage ! Adrian se redressa, serrant la manche de son couteau couvert de sang et s'approcha du garçon. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, aucune lueur de peur ne perler dans son regard brillant.  
« Hé Law ! Grouille-toi ou Dallas va encore te casser la gueule » cria soudain un type qui apparu à l'entrée de la ruelle.  
_Putain il était piégé !_ Mais le jeune garçon ne dit rien. Adrian se précipita hors de l'impasse, bousculant le type contre le mur, qui se mit à brailler derrière lui. Mais déjà Adrian se courrait dans les rues sombres et malfamées de Los Angeles, envahit par le désespoir qui lui étreignait le ventre alors que le piège de sa propre folie se refermait sur lui.

_Blind man, le tueur en série de jeunes garçons.  
Je suis un meurtrier.  
J ai eu des relations avec six garçons, puis je leur ai bandé les yeux et je les ai tués.  
Je suis Blind man, qui sème la terreur sur Los Angeles et dont on parle dans les journaux depuis quelques jours.  
Au moment où je tue, je ressens une chaleur dans la poitrine et j'ai l'impression de mourir.  
Je suis incapable de réfréner ce désir tortueux, cette impulsion malsaine.  
Est-ce que je suis devenu fou ?  
Ce garçon a vu mon visage.  
C'est la fin, la fin, LA FIN !!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Il a laissé tomber quelque chose. Je l'ai vu. Fred gueule derrière moi, il parle d'un cadavre, il parle du tueur en série qui s'attaque au prostitué. Fermes ta gueule Fred, je vois bien que Michael a le bide ouvert, mais il faut que je ramasse ce qu'_il _a fait tomber, là dans le sang. _Michael_ ? Je lui avais apporté son panini au poulet, cette saloperie qu'il adorait bouffer vers 2h du mat. Ça va maintenant Mick, tu n'as plus mal.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait tomber, le type qui t'a tué?  
Là, dans le sang ! Une médaille… un collier pour animaux ? Avec une plaque et un numéro de téléphone.  
_«Wolfgang, A. Clay »…_

_

* * *

_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.  
N'hésitais pas à m'envoyer **un review**, c'est important pour les auteurs de savoir que leur travail plait.  
_


End file.
